Porcelain Smiles Over Sinister Smirks
by Neyvahn
Summary: Ronin was a Royal Guard of the Kansei Clan. Who could ask for more? Respect and power were his, and he lived the life of an honored knight. He was proud of what he did, protecting a righteous clan against corrupted invaders. Or at least that's what they told him, but when Ronin learns of the Clan's true nature, it's up to him to burn it down. (Warning: Violence and Explicit Scenes)
1. Fighting Fire with Water is Smarter

Ronin floated on the surface of the mountain lake, his webbed feet gently patting against the water. Did he make the right decision? Obviously the Kansei Clan would be outraged by his sudden abandonment. After all, he was a Royal Guard. However, it felt like being a Royal Guard didn't affect their decision to hunt him down. They'd do the same to anybody else who abandoned the clan, even for some second-rate fighter. It wasn't about position... it was about action and reaction. The greninja leaned backwards and dove down into the deep water until he reached the bottom, only the sound of his steady heartbeat to keep him in time with his surroundings. Had his own pulse not swam through his head, Ronin would lose himself in a timeless meditation until he eventually faded for lack of oxygen.

It seemed a little bit harsh, hunting down family because they left. That was ultimately their decision, their freedom. To be punished for it was straight up immoral and controlling. Their ways were Stalinist and totalitarian. After reaching the soft muck at the bottom of the lake, Ronin looked back up at the soft light that reached him and closed his eyes. The Kansei Clan, "a family of trained warriors devoted to making the world a better place, devoted to unifying helpless villages and underdog clans to create a unified nation." Yeah right.

If only Ronin could stay at the bottom of that lake forever, staring up at the warm light that peaked through a 100 feet of clear water. All his troubles would melt away, the clan forgotten, the conflict dissolved.

But alas, conflict never dissolves.

The warm light that swam through the water turned warmer and warmer, until it seared burning hot. Calm blues and yellows turned into raging reds and oranges that flung through the air like frightened crows. The water, even so far down below, grew warm.

 _'Oh no...'_

Ronin's heart began to pulse faster and harder as he swam upwards. Although it took less than 10 seconds, his ascension back to the top of the water felt like hours. His dread rendered anymore serenity left in his being into ashes as his head breached the surface, breathing in smokey air. The greninja coughed, tears welling up in his eyes as burning trees and grass surrounded him. He could hear screaming as a pidgey fell off of its branch, burning to death.

 _'No no no."_

The water around Ronin was nearly too hot to bear. Everything was burning down. It all went south so quickly... but how!?

"Foolish." Ronin's breath caught when he heard the voice. A familiar voice... one he hated so much. He turned to see a red and yellow figure, glaring down at him from the rocks. A blaziken, draped in a dark purple cloak.

Ronin gritted his teeth, his throat vibrating very subtly. " _Shuichi._ "

"You shouldn't have left the clan," the assassin said, jumping down into the circle of ash-ridden vegetation created by his fires. "You knew they would send me to persuade you."

"Persuade me!?" Ronin hissed, motioning to the destruction as he moved out of the water, mere feet away from Shuichi. "YOU CALL THIS PERSUASION!?"

The dark blaziken just swept his hand to the side nonchalantly. "Unfortunate casualties."

"You sick fuck..." The enraged greninja stretched his hand to the lake. Its clear strands of water twirled around as ribbons, thinning and sharpening into a blade of water. Ronin grasped the weapon of water and pointed it towards Shuichi. "You're belligerent, arrogant, and absolutely FUCKED UP... You aren't fit to be a Kansei Assassin."

Shuichi's stoic expression refused to move. "I eliminate my targets. That's all that matters."

"Like I said, you're arrogant," Ronin growled, launching right into Shuichi, his sword pointed at his opponent's core. He was done talking. If the Kansei Clan planned to make an example of him, Ronin was going to make damn sure that they'd regret their decision. Ronin would cut each one of them down. Shuichi was no different. Their attack on peace will stop, and Ronin will behead anyone who stands in his way until he forces their surrender. Period.

Unfortunately, Shuichi was prepared for resistance. He sidestepped the attempted stab and slammed his fist right into the center of Ronin's chest, dispersing his weapon. With an exasperated grunt, Ronin gripped Shuichi's wrist and pulled, whipping his body around to land a solid heel kick on the blaziken's head. Should he land the hit successfully, Ronin would continue to motion and crush Shuichi's head into the ground. At least that was the plan, but Shuichi was too quick. Even though he landed the hit on the back of Shuichi's head, Ronin soon fell victim to the same trick he used. Shuichi grabbed Ronin's ankle from behind his head and flung him against an ashen tree. The force of the impact nearly broke his back, and forced him into a ball on the ground.

Ronin choked, his breath caught up in his throat. Shuichi was just too effective against him. Although Ronin had the element advantage against Shuichi's fire, the blaziken's fighting ability far surpassed his own. It was only a matter of time before Ronin ran out of stamina and suffered an execution by the hands of the Kansei Clan. If he was going to survive this encounter, he'd have to play his elemental advantage as strong as possible, but how?

Ronin had no time to react as Shuichi sprinted towards him and stomped at his head. With the blaziken's foot only a fraction of an inch away from his head, the former Royal Guard spun his legs and pushed off the ground, hitting Shuichi square in the jaw. With that quick dazing moment giving him the opening he needed, Ronin steadied himself and hurled two water shurikens right into Shuichi's chest. One sliced through the right side of his abdomen, but the other missed entirely and trailed off into a group of bushes.

"Dammit," Ronin cursed. One hit wasn't going to win him this fight. He prepared another flurry of water shurikens, but Shuichi had his solution prepared much sooner: a powerful Blast Burn. The flurry of flames encased the greninja, evaporating his water and burning through his leather armor. Ronin howled in pain as the flames died down, but the singeing remained, his skin cooking and burning. Shuichi immediately retaliated and launched a focused strike right into Ronin's abdomen.

To Ronin, it felt like the punch was going to break right through him. He could hear his spine bend and pop, nearly breaking in half, and his stomach? His intestines? Mush. Everything slammed up against Ronin's back, sending him to his knees to dry-heave until he threw up what seemed like a gallon of blood.

There was no getting up after that hit. Ronin was beaten into a pulp. He couldn't even speak out to scream in agony. Only his eyes, widening in pain, showed the strike's true damage... The fight was over, and Shuichi was the one left standing. He glared down at Ronin's blood-ridden face, holding the cut on the side of his belly.

"Pathetic," Shuichi spat. "To think you used to be a Royal Guard." Had he the voice or the breath, Ronin would spit at Shuichi, but the only energy he had left allowed him to continue spitting blood out until he could breathe. Shuichi stood up tall and reached to the sheath against the small of his back, pulling out a small assassin's blade. "I'll cut out that ridiculous tongue of yours and hang you with- aaAGGH!" The blaziken dropped his blade and collapsed to the floor, holding his head.

Ronin coughed out another batch of blood before finally being able to breathe again. "What the..?" What was happening to Shuichi? Third party intervention? Whatever it was, it was giving him one last chance... a perfect chance to end this. With Shuichi's blade right there, and him incapacitated with his head in his hands, Ronin could kill the Kansei Clan's prodigy assassin. He could send a message... if only he could move... The pain in his abdomen was still too much to bear. Even staying still hurt... But this was his last chance...

With gritted teeth, the greninja moved one leg forward, then another. The pain in his stomach made him want to hurl again... but he couldn't afford to stop. Ronin reached a hand out and grasped the handle of the assassin blade. He was halfway there... Almost there... Ronin gripped the hilt in his hands and pointed the blade down, one hand still supporting him on the ground.

 _Sllice..._

Shuichi's groaning went silent as his own blade severed the artery in his neck... but he wasn't dead yet. Ronin knew that. The greninja pulled the blade out to let Shuichi's blood stain his own fur, but didn't drop the blade. Instead, he re-positioned it above Shuichi's spinal cord. "Burn in hell..." Ronin thrust the knife down into Shuichi's neck, severing his brain from the rest of his body. The blaziken seized his movements and went still, his eyes wide open, his expression frozen in the surprise present right before his demise.

Ronin released the blade and fell to the side. It was done... The message was sent. As his vision faded, colorful blotches of white, pink, and blue grew to overtake his fading consciousness.


	2. Before Greninja, Before Sylveon

Ronin stirred in his sleep. A little pain resonated from his stomach, causing the Greninja to wake up. He opened his eyes to reveal a white, blue, and pink blob leaning over him. Why was he seeing blobs? Perhaps it was because his eyes were very dry. Ronin rubbed his eyes and looked again, finding the cute little Sylveon leaning over him.

He immediately jumped away. "AH!- ow..." Ronin held his stomach in pain. Shuichi's focus punch still stung him, most likely damaging his internal organs. Frankly, Ronin was surprised that Shuichi didn't punch a hole through his abdomen. Ronin was sure he was powerful enough to do that.

The Sylveon looked at him with a quizzical look. "Are you okay?" she questioned.

Ronin nodded his head. "Y-Yeah... I'm pretty sure. Just a little scratch," he lied. The Sylveon wasn't buying into it.

"The blood at the corner of your mouth tells me different." She held out her paw. "I'm Yumi." Still kind of disoriented and confused, Ronin held his hand out and shook hers.

"I'm Ronin."

Yumi immediately started to circle Ronin, observing him curiously. "Soo, are you from around here?"

"Uhh, no..." Ronin replied, even more confused than before. He had almost no idea what she was doing, then he looked around and got even more confused. He was in what looked like a village of eevee evolutions. Nothing else, just eeveelutions. Jolteons, Vaporeons, Flareons, Umbreons, Espeons, Leafeons, Glaceons, Sylveons, and even just plain eevees all gathered around.

"Where are you from then?" Yumi asked.

"Uhh..." Ronin quickly became nervous. Why did Yumi take him here? He fiddled with his hands, unsure of whether to run or to wait. Surely if he ran they would catch him, and they vastly outnumbered him. Not just vastly, VASTLY. Trying to run from what looked like a settlement of over a thousand eeveelutions would be something near impossible. Ronin decided to wait it out and see if they were hostile towards him. "I- I'm from... West of Oreburgh City." he said.

Yumi's expression changed a little, then she continued to circle Ronin. "Really? The mining town? You don't look like a miner to me."

"I'm not," Ronin said, shaking his head. "I'm part of a clan at the top of the mountain west of the actual town... or at least, I _was_ part of the clan."

This caught Yumi's as well as all the other eeveelution's attention. Murmuring became more prominent in the crowd, a few interested expressions looking at Ronin. Yumi stopped, sitting in front of Ronin and tilting her head. "Really?"

"Yeah," Ronin said. "Nothing they did was right or fair, so I left."

"Is that why-"

"Yes," he interrupted. "Can you stop with the questions?"

Yumi looked down at the ground sheepishly, slowly flicking her tail back and forth. "Sorry..."

Ronin stood up and brushed the dirt off of his legs. "Anyways, where am I?" He looked around. Like he thought before, it seemed like a village with nothing but eevees and their evolutions. How far was it from the lake? From the Kansei Clan?

An old Flareon nodded to Yumi. She nodded back, then looked at Ronin. "Your in the Shinka Village."

"The what village?" Ronin asked, confused.

Yumi's tail flicked again. "Shinka. It means 'Evolution.'"

 _Evolution Village? I guess it makes sense with nothing but evolutions of an eevee._

Ronin looked around for a second, observing the surroundings. "How far away is the-"

"Hold on there, young man," the old Flareon said. "First I'd like to ask you what clan you were a part of." This stopped Ronin in his tracks. Almost everybody knew about Kansei and its brutality. Did he dare tell them he was part of the Clan that planned to enslave everybody?

Ronin decided to take his chances. "I was part of the Kansei Clan."

Gasps and murmurs everywhere. Even Yumi looked frightened.

The old Flareon stomped his paw. "Quiet!"

Everybody went completely silent. "How many did you kill?"

Ronin shook his head. "One."

"And who was this one you killed?"

"The Blaziken that attacked the lake." More gasps and murmurs. "He was one of Kansei's alpha fighter, Shuichi."

The old Flareon stepped forward and, without warning, tapped Ronin in the stomach. Ronin grimaced and fell back to his knees. "And I'm guessing he gave you this wound... Yumiko, take this young fellow to the infirmary."

"Yes, Elder Pana."

 **_oOo_**

 **In the Nurse's Hut**

Yumi guided Ronin onto the soft mattress inside the Nurse's Hut and closed the door. Ronin grunted, holding his abdomen.

"I didn't know it was that bad," Yumi said.

Ronin sighed. "Shuichi's Focus Punches aren't anything to mess around with." He lifted his hand to reveal a sickly yellow and purple color where there should be a smooth peach color. "Frankly, I'm just surprised he didn't throw the punch right through me."

Yumi giggled. "Is that normal?"

"If you're one of Kansei's strongest fighter, then yes." Ronin let his head rest on the soft surface of the mattress. "By the way, where's the nurse?"

Yumi concentrated, emitting a calming and soothing chime from her voice. Ronin watched in wonder as the color of his stomach changed back to normal. All of the pain and the gross discoloration disappeared from his abdomen as his body healed. The chime continued to ring out, eventually ringing out into silence. Ronin looked over at Yumi in amazement.

"I _am_ the nurse," she purred. Her tail began to flick once again, but this time, her hips moved in time with her steps as she slowly moved towards the door. "Do you know what nurses do?"

Ronin gulped. "Uhh... what do they do?"

Yumi blocked the door with a psychic barrier and licked her lips. "They make their patients feel better." She pounced on Ronin, mounting him and putting her front paws on his chest. Ronin freaked out.

"W-w-wait! I'm not sure this is a good idea!"

"It's a great idea," Yumi purred. "I need someone to sooth the heat, and I'd want no one else but you to do that for me."

"T-that's not the p-p-point!" Ronin stuttered. "I'm not sure if I want to do this! I-I mean, we barely met."

...

Yumi's expression changed to a gloomy one. She looked down sadly, and stopped moving. "You don't remember?"

Ronin paused, his eyes opening wide. "... What?"

Yumi chuckled sadly. "I didn't think you would remember when you were just a Frogadier..."

 _Wait... What? When I was a Frogadier? What is she trying to-... no... is she?_

Ronin began to look back on the times before he worked with the Kansei Clan. He was just a little Frogadier in Oreburgh City.

 **_oOo_**

 **Eight Years Earlier**

"Okay! I'll be the doctor, and you be the patient!"

The little eevee nodded happily, sitting on the pile of dirt. The little Frogadier Ronin used an old can as a stethoscope and listened to the little eevee's heartbeat.

 _bum bum, bum bum, bum bum_

Ronin puffed his chest and straightened his back like a doctor, and put on his best doctor voice. "Well, it seems that your heart is beating healthily," he said while marking stuff on a piece of paper. "Give me a moment while I draw out your results."

Meanwhile, the little eevee was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Let me see! Let me see!" she cheered. Ronin dropped the pencil and handed the paper to her. On it was a drawing of the cute little eevee and the Frogadier next to her, with a little arrow pointing to the eevee that said 'best patient.'

 **_oOo_**

"Little Yuu!?" Ronin exclaimed.

Yumi's expression changed in the blink of an eye, her excitement barely able to stay contained. She leaped forward and tackled Ronin to the ground with a huge hug. "You DO remember!" she said with a bubbly tone.

Ronin hugged her back, chuckling happily. "I'm glad I do," he pushed her out to arm's length. "But when did you evolve into a Sylveon?"

Yumi giggled. "Some time a few years ago." Ronin was about to stand back up and walk with Yumi back out, but she quickly held him back down. "You didn't think we were done now, did you?"

Ronin gulped again. "... Y-" He was immediately stopped. Yumi locked her lips with his and pushed him back to the ground. Her lips were so soft and warm, a sensation hard to forget. Yumi lowered her body onto Ronin's, melding it with his. A moan escaped Yuu's mouth as she snaked her tongue into Ronin's mouth. Ronin was in both shock and pleasure. He had never had a girl kiss him before, let alone full on make-out with him! Something clicked in Ronin, pulsing through his veins and through his heart.

Ronin unwrapped his tongue and used it to prod at Yumi's entrance. Her body shivered with delight as the pleasure sent a jolt through her entire being.

"More..." she moaned. Ronin obliged and pushed the tip of his slimy tongue into her womanhood. Yumi moaned even louder into Ronin's mouth. The pleasure was flooding over her body. Once again, something pulsed through Ronin. Yumi and Ronin broke the kiss for air, panting heavily.

Yumi looked down to find Ronin's full 8 inches standing at attention, its slippery pre-cum covered tip leaning against Yumi's entrance.

"Oh my," she moaned breathlessly. Just the thought of something so big entering her made her convulse. She flipped around, her breath warm on Ronin's member. Ronin watched lustfully as she licked the tip, then gradually took it all in. He growled low in pleasure as her lips touched the base of his hard shaft. Yumi bobbed her head up and down, licking him from the very tip to the very base.

"Yumi..." Ronin called. Yumi smirked, wiggling her hips in Ronin's face. She wanted a little something too.

Ronin grabbed her hips and shoved the tip of his tongue into her slit, earning a loud moan from Yumi. He flicked it upwards, emitting another erotic sound from Yuu. For the third time, something pulsed through Ronin, sending an uncontrollable shiver down his spine. He could feel Yumi down there, her tongue caressing the underside of his member. She forced all of him into her mouth, slithering her tongue on every part of his shaft. Suddenly, tension began to build up in Ronin's groin.

He slipped out his tongue from Yumi's womanhood. "Yumi... I'm..." He couldn't get the words out. Even then, Yumi didn't slow down, she seemed to speed up and suck harder. "Yu-Yumi!" Ronin dug his tongue into Yumi's dripping wet womanhood, flicking it back and forth with force. He wasn't going to take all of the fun.

Yumi moaned loudly as she pumped Ronin's member furiously into her mouth, her slit shivering with every lick of Ronin's tongue. The tension in Ronin's groin grew until it was nearly impossible to contain.

"Yu-Yumi... I-I'm gonna..." Ronin tried to warn her, but she wouldn't stop. He couldn't hold it any longer. "Yumi!" He latched his tongue to Yumi's entrance as the tension in his groin released, spraying thick sperm down her throat.

"Mmph!" Yumi shivered as a load of cum slipped down her throat, making her orgasm uncontrollably. Her entrance convulsed over and over as the last of Ronin's cum went down her throat. She slowly rose from Ronin's cock, licking every part of it as she lifted herself off of it. For Ronin, it truly was a sight that every man dreamed of witnessing. It made him wonder what he did to deserve something so amazing.

Yumi licked the tip of Ronin's still-hard member, earning a voiceless gasp.

Yumi flipped back around so that her face was inches from Ronin's, and so that their parts were pressed against each other. It was then that Ronin began to wonder. Greninjas and Sylveons were from different egg groups, so would nothing happen? Ronin shook his head. At this point, it didn't matter. After all of these years, he was finally reunited with one of the few that made him feel purposeful.

"Yumi," Ronin said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yumi nodded her head without hesitation. "Ronin, I need you." She lowered herself onto his member, slowly sliding right through the barrier and breaking her hymen. "Nyaahaa!" Yumi slid down until her opening rested against the base of Ronin's cock. She smiled, tears pooling in her eyes. "You... You're actually inside me." A small trickle of blood seeped out of Yumi, a sign of her virginity being taken away.

Ronin's eyes went wide. "Yumi! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Yumi nodded her head and wiped a tear away. It may have been a little painful, but she was too happy to care. Yumi smiled happily and hugged Ronin.

"I-I'm fine... I just... It's actually you!" she exclaimed. "After all these years, I found you!" Yumi pushed Ronin down onto the soft mattress. Slowly, she began to move up and down on Ronin's hard shaft, her tight entrance gripping him. Pain and pleasure shot through her body with every bounce. She closed her eyes, moaning softly.

Ronin grabbed her hips and thrusted his own up to hers, shoving his member all the way into her. Yumi's back arched as the entrance to her womb stretched to the size of Ronin's member. "Yumi," Ronin locked lips with Yumi. "I love you too."

Ronin eased his cock into Yumi's entrance, sending wave after wave of ecstasy through her head. Her entrance was being stretched and loved by the boy she had dreamed of for years on end. It made her so happy she just couldn't contain herself when Ronin showed up. Yumi wrapped herself around Ronin as his shaft kissed the entrance of her womb over and over. Suddenly, Ronin turned the tables. Ronin sat up and laid Yumi on the mattress, making love to her on top.

Moans of pleasure echoed through the hut as both of them became more heated. Another pulse went through Ronin, sending a shock down his spine. He thrusted harder and faster into Yumi, causing her moans to become louder and more ecstatic. Ronin bent down, still thrusting, and locked his lips with Yumi's. Yumi's eyes went wide open as pleasure stroked her mouth and her womanhood over and over. She moaned into Ronin's mouth as their hips smacked against each other. Ronin snaked his tongue out and licked the fairy-type's clit, eliciting a muffled cry of ecstasy. He continued to squeeze and lick Yumi's slit as her womanhood tightened down on his member.

Ronin growled in his throat as Yumi's orgasm gripped his shaft. With one last thrust, the strong water/dark-type connected his hips with Yumi's and released his seed into her. Yumi moaned in pleasure as Ronin's warm seed filled her to the brim.

Ronin exhaled shakily and pulled his now flaccid member out of Yumi, collapsing next to her. "Yu... Yumi."

"Ro...nin," the beautiful Sylveon whispered. "I love you~"

Ronin smiled, embracing Yumi in his strong arms.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Hey guys. This marks the end of my little "two-shot"... or so it seems. A full length story may be seen including our ever-so-enjoyable characters Ronin and Yumi. However, for this to happen, I need to know that it will not be done for nothing. I have two reviews telling me to make it a full length story, but I need to know if those aren't the only two viewers that think so. All I need is one more message telling me to do it. If I get this message telling me to continue the story, than I will. This all depends on you guys.**


End file.
